


Fool & Empress

by OppaiSamurai



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Riding, Romance, Vaginal Sex, mentions of pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiSamurai/pseuds/OppaiSamurai
Summary: A night of passion between Mitsuru Kirijo and her one and only.





	Fool & Empress

**Author's Note:**

> Been replaying P3. Decided to write a fic of one of my favorite pairs. Might write more later

**Fool & Empress**

* * *

Their behavior was inappropriate for many reasons - foremost being that SEES needed to focus on their mission, which was eliminating the Shadows and stopping Shuji Ikutsuki's plan. Makoto Yuki was the leader of SEES; him being distracted put everyone at risk _._ Reaching the top of Tartarus and eliminating as many of the large shadows as possible had been their main goal for the past months - even now it was. But scaling its many floors had not been at the front of Makoto or Mitsuru's minds lately. In fact, right now she was wearing racy red lingerie and nothing else, waiting for Makoto to come to her room in the middle of the night; something he'd done many times in the past few weeks.

Mitsuru was Makoto's senpai; She was supposed to guide him down the right path, not encourage indecent behavior. Yet, here she was, continuously committing scandalous behavior with him. Mitsuru was a member of the Kirijo group. She had a reputation to uphold; if anyone found out what they were doing, it would be tarnished. Mitsuru shuddered as she thought about what her very traditional father would say if he was still alive and found out about them. Sex before marriage with a younger man that the Kirijo Group hadn't even chosen for her; Takeharu Kirijo would've been disgusted.

Despite knowing all that Mitsuru couldn't stop herself. She wanted Makoto: to taste him, feel him, and hear him whisper her name. Even now, Mitsuru could clearly paint the image in her head: Makoto's lean slender body shuddering as he gave into his urges, his hands on her hips, his sweaty chest against hers.

Mitsuru sighed and buried her face between her knees. Moonlight filtered in through her window, casting a white light across her bed. Ever since they started dating, Mitsuru had changed. Makoto Yuki had awoken urges in her body and heart that she never knew existed. She always thought she'd end up married to a man she hated because that was what was expected of her.

After their trip, Makoto started asking Mitsuru on dates frequently. At first, she assumed he was just worried about her because the loss of her father, but then he saved her from a political marriage, and started showing her romantic attention. She started to notice the way his calm, soft eyes always watched her and the fond, loving tone his usually monotone voice took when he talked about her. Then, she had found herself thinking about his body: His soft lips and soothing, calm gaze and how it made her feel. Once she experienced a taste of romance with him the thought of not being with him suddenly became painful.

Apparently, he felt the same way because he came to her room one night and kissed the breath out of her. A few weeks later they began doing adult things. These acts were far too much of a distraction. Yet Mitsuru wanted more, and she couldn't stop herself from inviting him to her bedroom every night.

Makoto arrived while she was lost in her thoughts. He waited in the semi-darkness wearing nothing but a pair of loose, blue-and-white striped pajama bottoms. The leader of SEES was smiling, but only slightly, and his dark blue hair hung over his eyes as usual.

Mitsuru's heart fluttered as she gazed at her lover. He was not very "masculine". He was shorter than her, younger, his body was slender with very little muscle, and his posture was horrendous. But somehow, she loved that about him. Makoto was different; he cared about very little but when he did his passion was unmatched and that made all his "physical imperfections" disappear in her eyes. Mitsuru didn't blame other girls for having feelings for him. After all, she had fallen for Makoto Yuki herself.

The redhead glanced at the clock. As usual, it was around midnight when Makoto arrived. They usually laid together and waited for the Midnight Hour to pass. Weirdly enough, it felt romantic when they did that. Or maybe Mitsuru was just strange.

Mitsuru pulled the covers off her body, her brown eyes locked onto Makoto's face. Her boyfriend swallowed deeply as he slowly raked his eyes up and down her body. It felt like his eyes were eating her up. His reaction was immediate. Within seconds, Mitsuru recognized a familiar bulge in her boyfriend's pants.

"That outfit..." Makoto's voice was a little breathless.

Wearing this nightwear was beyond embarrassing, but Mitsuru wasn't the type of woman to let something like that bother her. She was the Student Council President, after all. Besides, her own excitement was building with every passing second and that far overpowered her meager embarrassment.

"Do you like it?" Mitsuru asked with a seductive smirk, spreading her thighs apart. Makoto visibly gulped, staring at her pale, toned thighs. She playfully toyed with the lacy material of her bra, pulling the cloth down a little. Makoto's attention drifted to her chest as Mitsuru teasingly revealed the top of her breast, a bit of her nipple poking out. He loved her body on a normal day, she couldn't imagine how excited he was seeing her all wrapped up in sultry lingerie.

"Yes. I love it. I love you." Makoto wet his lips. Her boyfriend's eyes were locked onto her breasts. She smiled. Did he realize how it looked when he said something like that while staring at her in such a perverted way?

Mitsuru reached out to him with an open hand. "I'll believe that when you say that to my face and not my chest."

"Okay," Makoto replied, taking her offered hand in his and sitting on the bed beside her. His cool blue eyes met hers. "I love you, Mitsuru Kirijo."

She didn't know if he really meant it. It was easy to doubt boys around his age. Yet his words sent shivers down her spine. The passion in his voice, and in his deep blue eyes. Mitsuru still couldn't understand why he chose her over Yukari, Aigis, Fuuka, and countless other girls. She was a mildly condescending overachiever who always had to have things done her way. Boys were usually so intimidated by her they could barely even meet her eyes, not to mention think of dating her. Then again, he really wasn't like other boys.

"I love you too," Mitsuru murmured, leaning over and lightly kissing his soft lips. Makoto's hand slid onto her hip, gently stroking the delicate skin he found there. Shivering with pleasure, Mitsuru laid down, resting her head on her pillow. She drew him down with her. Smiling slightly, Makoto pulled the blanket over the two of them and let his body rest beside hers. They kissed for a bit, their tongues leisurely exploring each other. They were both excited, but they knew they had to wait. After all…

The clock hit twelve.  _The Dark Hour._

The pair waited for the Dark Hour to be over, together. They conversed to pass the time, about anything and everything: Makoto's ever improving grades, his painfully dull part-time job at the Chagall Cafe. Mitsuru confessed to being overly stressed out by the ever-looming exams in the distance, the fate of the Kirijo Group, and the heavy weight of her Student Council duties. The truth was, Makoto and Mitsuru were the leaders of SEES. They held it together, yet both also had important roles in the Student Council. On top of that, Mitsuru had to deal with family business quite often. The stress was starting to get to her.

Somehow, talking about such serious, mildly depressing topics didn't ruin the romantic mood. That was what she loved about Makoto, too. She felt like she could tell him anything and could listen to him talk forever. They were a perfect pair. Makoto and Mitsuru were still holding hands and talking when the world returned to its natural motion. The Dark Hour was over.

"The Dark Hour passed by pretty quickly tonight," Mitsuru commented as she trailed her manicured fingers up and down her boyfriend's chest. He nodded his agreement.

"Mmm." His arms were crossed behind his head and he appeared lost in thought. If it was anyone else, she'd probably be a little annoyed that she was being ignored, but she knew he didn't mean anything by it. After all, they'd just been bleeding their hearts out to each other. And anyway, Makoto was just naturally distant and a deep thinker. He didn't mean anything by it.

Mitsuru smiled as she shifted on the bed, grabbing Makoto's hands and placing them on her soft thighs. The boy immediately focused, knocked out of his distant reverie. His blue eyes locked onto her, his tongue flitting across his thin lips.

"Pay attention to me. I wore this special for you," Mitsuru purred, rubbing Makoto's hand up and down her thigh. They'd both cooled down a bit during the Dark Hour, but Makoto's erection was quick to rise. His pajama pants were tented mere seconds after touching her. She loved that eager, easy-to-arouse part of him. It was so fun to tease him.

"Sorry," Makoto responded apologetically, immediately sitting up. Mitsuru couldn't be mad at him if she wanted to be, and she definitely didn't want to. So she just smiled and spread her thighs apart.

"Prove it," she whispered, a little breathless. He took the hint immediately, his eyes lighting up. Makoto loved to do this, maybe even more than she liked having it done to her.

Mitsuru tried not to blush too badly, but it was difficult. The Council President liked to consider herself somewhat of a confident, dominant lover (although her only partner was Makoto) but she didn't think she'd ever get over the embarrassment of having her boyfriend's head buried between her legs. Makoto began to run his tongue across her thigh, his touch teasing. Mitsuru shivered with anticipation. She'd been aroused before, but her focus had been on Makoto. Now, her body became deliciously self-aware. She was dripping wet.

"Stop teasing me, Makoto," Mitsuru demanded as Makoto's tongue came dangerously close to her dripping heat, still hidden by her lacy panties. A naughty grin crossed her boyfriend's lips. His eyes glittered beneath his dark-blue bangs. His smile took her breath away. Arousal dripping between her thighs; Mitsuru exhaled heavily, and ran her fingers through his hair, gently stroking his cheek with a thumb. Makoto lovingly ran his tongue near her entrance again, right outside the line of her panties. Her body jerked unconsciously, wetness somehow building even more. She was throbbing between the legs and seriously needed some relief, and soon.

"Makoto," she hissed, jerking her thighs far apart. "No teasing."

Makoto nodded. Was he smirking? The cocky bastard...she'd have to knock him down a few pegs later. But for now, she'd let him act as smug as he wanted to. "I don't want to hear you complaining when I go all in, then."

"I don't complain. Cunnilingus is just something that takes getting used to. It's a new experience every time."

"Cunnilingus, huh?" Makoto asked with a slight smile. He was poking fun at her word choice again, the punk!

"Mmm. And unless you don't want  _fellatio_ I'd suggest getting to work." Mitsuru playfully buried her fingers in his hair and shoved his head between her legs.

"Then, I'm going to start." That was the only warning Makoto gave her before he slowly pulled her panties off and delved between her thighs.

Mitsuru could feel his hot breath between her parted thighs. Her clit throbbed, desperate for contact. Makoto pushed his fingers into the cascade of wetness that seeped from her entrance, slowly sliding his index and pointer fingers inside. A red haze covered Mitsuru's mind as she was slowly 'spread open; for a few seconds Mitsuru lost herself in the heated pleasure that rushed through her belly. Makoto swirled his fingers around, teasingly rubbing the throbbing inner walls.

"Wet," He commented, matter-of-factually, "Very wet."

Mitsuru's cheeks reddened. What a ridiculous statement. "Want me to comment on your hardness every time I give you oral?"

"Thought it was called fellatio?" How he managed to respond that with a straight face Mitsuru didn't know.

Mitsuru sighed, shaking her head. "Hmm, my kouhai is a little smart-ass. Maybe I didn't give him enough guidance- oh! Maybe I should be a little  _firmer_."

Makoto didn't disagree. Instead, he delved into her folds. He actually used his mouth this time, wrapping his lips around the swollen nub above her entrance. Mitsuru gasped and her hips bucked, her fingers curling into his dark locks. The sensation of having a tongue touch her clitoris was always a shock, but not necessarily a bad one. It was like hot, wet electricity. Makoto's tongue flicked against her clit as his fingers pressed into her entrance, the wetness making a slick noise as he pushed his two digits in and out. Makoto eased his long fingers in slowly, wiggling them around, curling them in an attempt to find her most sensitive, swollen spot.

He found it. Mitsuru moaned in delight, throwing her head back as he began to tease and stimulate her g-spot, dexterous tongue still lapping at her clit. The dual sensations flooded Mitsuru's mind. Every time they had any form of sex, she felt like she was losing brain cells it felt so ridiculously good. Mitsuru tried to praise her boyfriend but all that fell out of her mouth was a series of desperate moans. She gushed down his fingers and hand, clit painfully hard, the tip poking out of its hood. Her hips trembled desperately.

When Makoto tried to pull away, Mitsuru trapped his head between her thighs. He mumbled something but took the hint. Her tongue and fingers immediately started moving again. The older girl groaned in delight as Makoto repeatedly lashed her swollen clit with his tongue, knocking the tip of his fingers against her g-spot again and again and again.

"M-Makoto-kun!" She gasped, panting. "Mmm, don't you dare try to stop~" She desperately bit her bottom lip, trying to trap her moans inside. She couldn't be too loud, or the others would hear. Suddenly, Makoto stopped licking and instead wrapped his lips around her clit. The sensation was immediate. Mitsuru had to desperately tug Makoto's locks, eyes rolling, in order to force back her screams. Makoto was so good with his mouth...

Her boyfriend began to lick and suck at her clit with the perfect amount of pressure and tongue. He sucked and tugged at the hot nub with his lips, drawing gasps from her throat. Meanwhile, his fingers were still pistoning against that hot, achy spot inside her. Mitsuru couldn't control herself anymore. At least not her body. Her hips moved to match his ministrations; she was bucking against his face. Makoto's entire face was soon drenched in her juices, tiny groans of pain escaping his throat as she tugged at his hair. Mitsuru moaned in delight and wrapped her legs around his head, locking him in and pulling him even closer.

"Harder," She demanded, swirling her hips. Makoto obeyed, immediately sucking on her clit with a moderate amount of force. Meanwhile, his fingers slammed deep inside her, roughly rubbing and stroking her inner walls, drawing more honeyed pleasure from her core. Sparks shot up through her belly, and Mitsuru shivered as Makoto thrust his fingers into her hard, and then-

Mitsuru gasped, pale face as red as her hair. "Oh," she whispered, her hips moving on their own. All rational thought left her mind and the older girl began to desperately, against his mouth and fingers. Her mind went blank as she lost herself in the feeling of his tongue swirling around her clit, in the steady push and pull of his fingers. She was losing her mind!

Mitsuru bit her lip, forcing back a scream, as she jerked against Makoto's face. Wetness flooded from her open heat, soaking his hand and her thighs and his face. Her entire body shook, and she felt like she was overheating, her belly quivered deliciously. Even while she was coming Makoto didn't stop his ministrations. In fact, he went harder. His lips trapped her clit, roughly tonguing the sensitive nub and his fingers slammed into her. Her orgasm was either extremely long, or he managed to make her come twice. Mitsuru squeezed her eyes shut, quivering, battering her bottom lip with her teeth.

At some point, Mitsuru came down from the high, panting heavily. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was her boyfriend's smug expression. She supposed he had a right to act all cocky. His entire face was covered in her juices after all, and he managed to make her come easily. She wasn't going to admit that, though.

Instead, Mitsuru shifted on the bed; she couldn't hold back the moan that fell out of her when her still sensitive womanhood brushed against the blankets. Panting heavily, Mitsuru shoved Makoto onto his back and began to roughly palm the bulge in his pants. They both grew quiet for a moment as the energy of her forceful actions filled them both. Mitsuru's nipples tightened, and her lower mouth immediately began to drool as she thought about all the things they were about to do. Makoto's manhood twitched under her fingers, his expression growing dopey and pleasure-laden.

Makoto loved to be dominated. That's why she didn't hesitate to tug his hair until it hurt or shove him down. Discovering and experimenting with that side of him, together, was exhilarating.

Mitsuru straddled his lap, reaching around to unhook her bra. She tossed it aside. Makoto groaned as he gazed at her breasts, and then moaned even more when she rolled her hips and ground her thick ass into his crotch. She couldn't hold back her grin. He'd been so smug a few seconds ago yet now here he was with that vulnerable, hungry expression on his face. Mitsuru wanted to tease him even more. She trailed her nails up and down his chest, making him shiver.

Mitsuru began to roll her hips, slowly riding his crotch. Her motions were slow and stiff on purpose, dragging her naked ass against his pajama-clad erection. It throbbed against her skin. She felt a rush of her own arousal. Knowing his hard-on was only a few layers away from her dripping entrance was incredibly arousing but she wanted to focus on him. Mitsuru leaned over him, her breasts hanging in his face.

"You want me to suck on you?" Mitsuru asked. Makoto panted, nodding slowly. Mitsuru smiled and leaned close. She nibbled on his bottom lip, then took it into her mouth. She sucked and licked at the flesh, still slowly swirling her hips. His cock twitched beneath her, already desperate for release. She wouldn't go easy on him, no matter how much he begged. A trail of saliva extended from her mouth to his lip when she pulled away. Makoto panted audibly, his eyes half-lidded. "Like that?"

Makoto shook his head. "No..."

Mitsuru smirked. "Oh? You want me to suck lower?"

By now, Makoto knew what game she was playing. His lustful, desperate expression made that clear. He wanted to come as soon as possible, but he also loved to be teased. She wondered which would overpower the other this time. "Okay," Mitsuru purred, kissing him on the lips one more time. Then, she drifted her lips lower. Sucked on his jaw, then ran her tongue across the pale expanse of his neck. She could feel his pulse thumping against her tongue. "So, here?"

Before he could respond Mitsuru began to suckle on his neck, worrying the skin with her lips. Wet noises filled the air and Makoto grunted.

"Fuck! Mitsuru-senpai..." Makoto usually used honorifics at some point in bed. Not because he felt like he had to be formal, but because the mild power dynamic it added made him excited. Mitsuru had long since come to terms with the fact that one of the main reasons he was attracted to her was that she was older than him. Even if it was just by a few years. Of course, she had an obvious dominant and sadistic side, too, and most people were aware of that.

"What, Makoto-kun? Is this not what you wanted?" Mitsuru lashed her tongue against his skin, then audibly sucked the spot. A red mark appeared. She loved covering Makoto with them. It was like owning a small part of him.

"Please...my cock," Makoto whimpered.

Mitsuru giggled. "What was that? Even lower? Alright." Mitsuru drifted down his slender, beautiful body. Makoto whimpered when she rested her hand on his stomach and wrapped her lips around his nipple. With her free hand she began to flick, tease, and pinch the other. His weren't particularly sensitive but watching her toy with them always spiked his arousal. As expected, the second she started playing with his chest Makoto's hips jerked. Mitsuru moaned as she felt the swollen length of his cock rub against her entrance. She moved her hips down, sitting more firmly on his crotch, holding him in place. Makoto whimpered in desperation.

"M-Mitsuru-senpai, let me..."

"Let you what?" Mitsuru whispered, pinching his wet nipple. Makoto bucked, mouth opening and closing like a fish. At least he tried to move, but his hips were kept firmly in place. The older girl chuckled and rubbed her ass into his dick, enjoying the way he squirmed. "Oh. I see~. Makoto-kun...you want to rub your cock against me like a rabid animal... is that it? You want to act like a dog and hump away until you come?"

The humiliating words made Makoto pulse and twitch. She smirked. Her boyfriend panted softly, his chest rising and falling. "No..." He whispered. "I want to...I want your mouth."

Mitsuru laughed. Makoto was intentionally being obscure because he loved to be teased. Mitsuru grasped Makoto's hand and wrapped her lips around his fingers like they were candy. His deep, silvery blue eyes watched her. The lust and love reflected back at her was encouraging. Makoto's fingers tasted good, like salt and soap. She moaned audibly, trying to excite Makoto as much as possible. She made a real show of it. Drenching his fingers, sucking and swirling her tongue around his digits. Rubbing spots that made him twitch.

Mitsuru eased some of her weight from him, hovering in the air above his crotch while still sucking his fingers. The older girl gripped the waistband of his pants and tugged them down. Makoto helped kick them off. His pajama pants landed on the ground in the middle of her bedroom. Mitsuru felt a rush of embarrassment as some of her juices dripped down onto his boxer-clad bulge. Makoto's cock was visibly twitching beneath his boxers, begging to be freed. The blue-haired boy groaned through grit teeth as Mitsuru placed a hand on the throbbing length, squeezing the organ lightly. She teased him over-the-clothes for a while, enjoying the way his hips jerked as she toyed with him. Every time she squeezed, every time she sucked his fingers, Makoto groaned desperately; the amount of desperation in his tone grew tenfold with every passing second.

Mitsuru crept her hand under his boxers, moaning around Makoto's fingers when she felt the full, hot length of his flesh. His slender cock twitched against her fingers, the tip wet with pre. Mitsuru ran her finger along the top, smearing his Cowper's fluid against the pad of her finger. His groans grew louder now; the head of Makoto's cock was quite sensitive.

"M-Mitsuru-senpai," he groaned, his head falling back slightly. She finally pulled his finger from her mouth, letting his hand drop beside him. She raised her own finger to her lips and shushed him gently.

"Shh. What if someone overheard us?"

Makoto quieted himself, displaying the perfect level of self-control S.E.E.S knew him for. Mitsuru wanted to unravel him, shake his world up, make him gasp and cry for her.

Mitsuru dragged his boxers down his legs, pushing them apart as she did. Then, she moved down and knelt between his parted knees. His cock stared her in the face, a slender organ with a rather adorable, drooling pink head. It wasn't particularly thick, but it was long. Memories of the way it hit so deep inside her pussy made Mitsuru suddenly breathless. The redhead placed her palm against the length of his member, and gently wrapped her lips around his tip. Makoto bucked, biting into his own wrist to keep himself quiet. His muffled moans made her wet, arousal beginning to seep down her thighs.

Mitsuru squeezed her hands around the base of Makoto's cock as she opened her mouth wide and began to take his girth deeper. His unique salty taste filled her mouth, making it water with excitement. She wanted a load of him. As soon as possible. She set about coaxing one out. Steadily, Mitsuru began to bob her head up and down his length, sucking noisily. Spit dripped down her chin and trickled down the length of his penis. She wasn't the best at giving head yet, but she knew all his sensitive spots.

Speaking of which... Mitsuru gently grasped Makoto's base in her hand, gently massaging the sack. Gasping, Makoto's hand reached out suddenly and gripped her red hair. This was her favorite part.

Makoto gently held the back of her neck and slid the length of his cock down her throat, eager but letting her take his time. He became a little rougher every time they did this. Taking him down his throat became easier every time, though. Maybe he knew that. Mitsuru kept her lips apart, massaging his balls, as Makoto began to thrust against the inside of her throat. His pace was steady and quick, the tip making her choke a little every time. Salty streams of his pre-ejaculate trickled down with every thrust, a slightly salty promise of what was to come.

"M-Mitsuru-senpai, Mitsuru-senpai!" Makoto groaned her name over and over, "I-I'm going to cum!"

Mitsuru lovingly licked the side of his length, granting permission for him to come in her mouth. Makoto was visibly shaking with the effort of holding back his orgasm. The fact that he didn't just come without permission made her immensely pleased. Whimpering, Makoto threw his head back. A trail of droop dripped from his now open mouth. His cock throbbed, white hot in her throat. She could practically feel it coming.

Mitsuru gasped a little as Makoto came. His thick, salty cum splattered the back of her mouth and coated her throat in a sticky sheet of salty white. The flavor invaded every taste bud. It didn't taste good, but she loved it because the flavor was so Makoto. Mitsuru didn't stop sucking and she continued to jerk her hand up and down the base of his cock, squeezing his balls and pulling out as much of his cum as she could. He still had more to give her and she knew it. Another eruption splashed against her tongue and lips. Mitsuru couldn't even keep it all in her mouth. Some of the white, semi-translucent fluid escaped onto her chin, dripping down to her breasts.

And yet there was still more. Mitsuru pulled his cock from her now battered mouth, wrapping her breasts around the still-hard length. She massaged his balls and rubbed the generous swell of her breasts up and down his dick. Makoto groaned with delight as he ejaculated one last time, coating her face and breasts with a shockingly large amount of semen for a consecutive orgasm.

Mitsuru sat back, breathing heavily. The smell of Makoto's spunk was everywhere, now. The hot, sticky stuff coated her skin. She trailed her fingers through the stuff and tried to swallow as much of it as she could. It was thick and creamy, difficult to get down, but Mitsuru was determined to do it. She put in more effort, letting the spunk drip down her throat. Mitsuru drank what was in her mouth, then moved on to the rest. She licked up as much as she could from her lips and chin, then scooped up the stuff from her breasts.

Makoto watched her, enraptured, the entire time. Mitsuru swallowed down the last of his cum with a smile, brushing her bangs from her eye and giving him a seductive smile. She wouldn't do that for anyone but him. She hoped he appreciated it. The dark desire in his eyes made it clear he did. "You're so beautiful, Mitsuru," He dropped all honorifics this time, his love evident in his tone. Mitsuru pressed his hand against her cheek, smiling. His skin was soft, warm, and smooth.

"No, you are," Mitsuru purred, and rested her cheek on his inner thigh. He shivered. "You're my sweet, beautiful-" She kissed his thigh, and he inhaled sharply. "Makoto-kun."

She sucked lightly on the side of his now softening cock. His body's reaction was immediate. The leader of SEES had amazing stamina and recovery time, and it showed in how quickly his cock got back up. Mitsuru lashed her tongue against the twitching flesh, running her lips up and down the length.

"Grab one," Mitsuru ordered, nodding toward her nightstand.

Makoto leaned over and hurriedly pulled open the top drawer. He fumbled around inside, then pulled out a familiar square package. A condom. He handed it to her. Mitsuru removed the wrapper from its pack and began the process of slipping it onto Makoto's cock. In her opinion, it was way too cute to cover with something so ugly. But they couldn't afford for her to get pregnant right now. One day, she'd take his bare cock inside of her. Oh, how she longed for that moment. The blissful feeling of his raw manhood, his seed spilling into her...

"How does it feel," Mitsuru asked, her dark brown eyes meeting Makoto's blue. He smiled slightly.

"Perfect. As usual."

"Mm. Good." The redhead traced her finger down the length of his cock. She enjoyed the way it wobbled and throbbed against her fingertip, as if eager for more contact. Mitsuru let the organ go and instead slithered up his body, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Wordlessly, she straddled him again. This time, though, they were both naked and their bodies pressed together. Mitsuru bit back a moan as she felt Makoto's slender cock press against her entrance. She was already dripping wet and hot, and the feeling of his warm dick against her womanhood somehow made her body react even more.

Makoto leaned into her embrace, his lips crushing against hers. They lightly teased and pressed their tongues together, both keeping their hips still despite their obvious excitement. They were both extremely patient and wanted to make the best of this. "You sure do love taking me from the top," Makoto murmured against her lips as he ran his fingers through her red locks. He pushed her sweaty hair back from her forehead, and swirled his hips, pressing his crotch harder into her.

"You like it even more than I do," Mitsuru teased. That was untrue. They liked it equally but enjoyed teasing each other about it. They'd gone even further when it came to her "topping" him. She bought a strap-on for a reason, and he'd been in love with it the moment Mitsuru unpackaged it. As much as Mitsuru loved to banter, she was throbbing between the legs and really needed to take care of it. She imagined Makoto felt the same way because his hips were starting to twitch. Mitsuru leaned close and pressed her lips to his for a moment, then exhaled.

"I'm going to start." Makoto wordlessly nodded, and Mitsuru began the slow process of sinking down onto Makoto's cock. The head of his erection caught against her opening, the broad tip struggling to push inside her tight, wet entrance. Mitsuru rolled her hips as she pushed herself down, gasping. After a few long, wet and noisy moments, the resistance shattered, and Makoto's cock slipped inside quite easily. Mitsuru gasped and trembled as Makoto's delicious, throbbing heat stuffed her to the brim. The redhead's pussy was full of him, now. His member throbbed against her inner walls, coaxing tiny moans out of her.

"You alright, Mitsuru?" Makoto asked softly, dropping all formalities. Mitsuru shuddered, pressing the hardened tips of her breasts against his chest.

"I'm more than alright," she whispered. His stiff dick throbbed inside her like a heartbeat. "What about you, Makoto-kun?"

"Trying not to lose my mind...but it's tough. You feel ridiculously good," Makoto panted back. He felt good too, but she was still growing accustomed to the feeling of him inside her. Makoto kissed her ear and brushed his cheek against hers. "You feel so damn amazing around me, Mitsuru-senpai..."

Mitsuru exhaled heavily, rested her hands on his stomach, and smiled. "Good. I want you to lose your mind, though." Without another word, the redhead began to move. She was ridiculously wet, but it still hurt a little bit. After all, they'd only started doing things recently and she was still tight. Mitsuru shifted her hips, trying not to let the mild discomfort bother her as she began to slide up and down his hardened shaft. It was a sore, delicious feeling. Like his dick was scrubbing her insides, swollen and throbbing. It felt like his dick had its own heartbeat, pulsing rapidly.

"Mmnn," Mitsuru hissed, running her fingers through her hair, biting her bottom lip. Makoto watched this with a lazy, hungry expression.

"You look so sexy when you bite your lip like that, senpai," Makoto whispered. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Mitsuru intentionally tightened her stomach muscles, causing her pussy to tighten around his cock. He groaned deeply, a bit of drool seeping from his mouth. She leaned down and licked it, before nibbling his earlobe.

"And you look so sexy when I'm fucking you, Makoto-kun." The words made him flinch. His dick literally twitched inside her. It was clear from that alone that Makoto was desperately trying to hold back an early orgasm. He was so sensitive to verbal stimulation. "So cute," Mitsuru cooed as she ran her tongue along the shell of his ear, basking in the feeling of his arousal inside her. Her hips were still moving, but slowly. She didn't want to make him cum so quickly, after all. Or maybe she just liked to tease him.

"Senpai," Makoto whispered, "can I move my hips?"

Mitsuru wet her lips and smiled. She loved that he asked for permission to do things to her, the submissiveness of such a thing turned her on. She wanted to bully him a little, but she decided against it. He'd been a little smug earlier, but other then that he'd been a good boy. Making her come all over his face was just one thing he did that pleased her tonight. "Yes. But only because we're both going to come soon, already."

She'd been teasing herself as well as him, and her self-control was wearing thin. Makoto smiled with relief, apparently glad she wasn't going to tease him. It almost made her want to change her mind. Almost.

Her ability to think was completely shattered a few seconds later. Mitsuru whimpered, covering her mouth with her hand, shaking uncontrollably. Makoto had thrust his cock. It felt good when she was moving on top of him. It felt even better when he moved with her. Their hips slapped together, his cock slipping deep inside her. It was long, but slender and it reached so deep inside her she thought she was going to come then and there. "O-oh fuck," Mitsuru whimpered, "M-Makoto!" Wetness dripped down her thighs and his cock.

Makoto tried to say something, but clearly couldn't speak in his current state. His face was red and glistening with sweat. Trying not to cum was apparently quite difficult for him, and he knew what'd happen if he came before her. She didn't even have to warn him about that. They played that little game whenever they had sex.

The two began to rock their bodies together. The bed shook under their combined weight, audibly creaking, but neither cared. Mitsuru didn't know if any of the other members of SEES knew about them or their nightly activities and she couldn't care less about anything at that moment.

Makoto's thrusts were fast and savage, but precise. His cock hit every sensitive spot inside her, drawing moisture and moans out of her like a waterfall. The older girl writhed on top her boyfriend, her fingernails beginning to scrabble at his chest as her self-control continued to deteriorate. When his dick hit a particularly swollen, sensitive spot inside her she couldn't hold back a scream. She couldn't handle it anymore…

Mitsuru leaned down, crushing her chest into his. She wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck, digging her fingernails into his back. Grunting, Makoto continued to thrust, but he shifted so they could be comfortably pressed together. Mitsuru rubbed her stiff, aching nipples up and down his chest, panting hard. Makoto was in the same condition, burying his fingers into her hair and rubbing his body against each other.

At that point, they were just trying to be as close to each other as possible. Even if they both knew they'd never truly be close enough. Mitsuru tossed her head back again, shaking, but this time she forced back her scream. Makoto groaned deeply, too. But both had their own method of controlling their volume. Makoto kissed her lips until they bruised, burying his moans in her; Mitsuru dug her nails into his back until they bled. Somehow, doing that, she was able to control herself just enough to not scream as the intense sensations ripped through her body. Even if it was somewhat ruthless. Mitsuru carved deep, bloody stripes into his back, enjoying the way he whimpered and hissed into her mouth. Their tongues slid together, eagerly exploring each other's mouths. The kiss was wet, and beyond messy. It was more like they were just sticking their tongues into each other's mouths without rhyme or reason but neither cared.

His pained noises and heated moans made her dizzy with arousal.

"F-fuck, I'm going to cum…" Makoto whimpered against her lips.

Mitsuru barely heard him. "K-keep thrusting, don't stop," She demanded, her voice thick with pleasure. "Don't stop, don't stop!" She didn't have control of her mouth at this point, her words trailing off into completely and utter desperate gibberish. Drool seeped from the corner of her mouth.

"Fuck, I'm coming, Mitsuru! F-Fuck! I love you!"

Those words proved too much for Mitsuru. Her body suddenly reached its breaking point. She knew it was coming, right before his, and Mitsuru desperately dug her fingers into his skin to hold her orgasm back just a few more seconds. Biting the inside of her cheek to choke back moans, Mitsuru's world went white. Like a wave crashing over her, Mitsuru came. Her entire body trembled as she was consumed by the pleasure. Makoto didn't stop thrusting, gripping her hair and kissing her hungrily.

She felt his dick throb inside her, and then he was coming too. Mitsuru gazed at his face, devouring his delicious, lustful expression with her eyes. They trembled and writhed together, hungrily caressing each other's skin, completely unable to control themselves. She made a mess, her juices cascading down his dick and crotch. They were both amazingly slick and sticky.

Still shaking, barely able to speak, Mitsuru sighed in delight. "That…was amazing,"' She whispered, collapsing against her boyfriend's chest. He panted too, smiling weakly.

"Yes. It was. Although, I wish I could come inside you…" Emphasizing his words, Makoto ran his hand across her toned belly. Mitsuru's arousal spiked again, clit throbbing, even though she'd just came.

Her voice was shaky when she spoke. "I wish you could, too…" Mitsuru whispered.

"Maybe one day?' Makoto asked, smiling sweetly. Mitsuru's heart hammered. That he wanted to get her pregnant said so much about a boy his age. Mitsuru wanted a family, but she didn't take Makoto was the type of man to want such of thing. Then again, at first glance, he didn't seem like the type of guy to enjoy getting pegged and he really,  _really_ enjoyed that…

"Hey…Mitsuru. I'm the first and last man you'll ever love, right?" Makoto's words were so sudden and full of such passion Mitsuru froze for a second. Mitsuru's eyes widened and she stared down at him, unable to speak. Makoto rarely spoke about the future. Their future. Yet that question seemed to express hope that they'd have one, together. So did his desire to spill his seed into her. Mitsuru's heart raced.

"I…Why are you asking me a question like that, right now?"

Makoto smiled sadly. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Mitsuru whispered. "I'm just so amazed that you still manage to surprise me with the things you say. When we first met you barely talked to me. I worried you didn't like me. Even the first times we had sex you were quiet. But you're growing more comfortable with me, it-it just makes me so happy," she confessed. Mitsuru couldn't stop the joy from flooding her tone, or the happy tears that dripped down her cheeks.

Makoto's eyes widened when he saw his lover's tears. For a moment, he said nothing. He just swallowed. Then, he grasped her hands in his. "I know I... _struggle_...sometimes. With showing emotion, with letting myself grow closer to others. But I want things to be different with you, because I  _feel_ differently about you. I love you so much it terrifies me. I feel like I can actually be myself with you and no one has ever made me feel that way before."

That was probably the most he'd ever said to her at once. Makoto was a man of actions, and not words. Yet here he was using both just for her.

Mitsuru couldn't hold back anymore. Tears dripping down her cheeks, Mitsuru kissed him desperately. The type of kiss she had grown used to giving him lately, yet more intense. Emotional and hungry and desperate. "You're the only man I'll ever love," she whispered. "I can't imagine my life without you. Not anymore."

And Makoto smiled. He stroked her cheek with a loving touch. "You don't have to. I'll be here. I'll always be here."

* * *

_If only it were true._


End file.
